Recession Depression
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: (Not too sure about that title..) The world is recovering from WW2, the nations are edgy with each other still, But Al's been a little off lately.. What's Matt to do? Anorexia fic.
1. Repercussions

**AN: Alright taking a break from kidnapping and magic for pure hurt/comfort/angst/fluff! This is a direct sequel to Captured, not long after WW2, meaning Arthur and Francis don't have spirits, nor does anyone know about the twin's powers! Also this is before Al asked Ivan out! They've been friends for a while now but the Cold War (Which actually may have started before WWI in some sources) has them butting heads in little competitions of superiority (aside from politics and spaceships they also end up doing small spats like chess or Battleship)**

* * *

><p>He was late! He was late! He was sooo late! Al ran through the halls to the meeting room. It didn't help that his flight yesterday was delayed and spent half the night filling out paperwork causing him to sleep in. He hadn't had dinner or breakfast before so he bought a few dozen cheeseburgers from McDonald's on the way. America's economy was in a bit of a post war slump and still recovering from the depression leaving him hungrier than usual. (It had been that way for a good 30 years now.) Of course not all of them were for him, he had to share with his twin as well. Maybe sneek a few to Prussia and cheer him up, poor guy. Even with what Hitler had put them through Al still thought dissolving him and trapping him with Russia was far too harsh.. Russia had been rather edgy lately.. Not that Al was worried about Ivan or anything..<p>

When Al finally made it to the room, eight pairs of nearly dead eyes shifted up to him, some lingering longer than others. The Ex-Axis members kept eyes on their paperwork. France spared him a halfhearted smile, face gaunt and pinched. Scotland sat beside him, representing the United Kingdom whilst England recovered from the Blitz bombings. He sent the occasional glare over to Germany, still pretty beat up himself. The room was just full of tired tension and hatred.

"Hey, sorry I'm late traffic was a pain!" Al says moving to his seat by Matt with that Hollywood grin of his.

_*You've really pissed them off this time,*_ Matt sighed mentally as Scotland stood and started their meeting. _*Iain very nearly tackled Germany again... Francis stopped him...*_

_*Sorry.. Spent all night trying to balance out war funds, at least the economy is benefiting from it. Not nearly as bad when stock crashed..*_

_*You need to try and stop being late, Al... These meetings are tense enough...*_ he knew it wasn't Al's fault, but this really didn't help.

Al sighs softly. In fact it's only cause of the war that he wasn't still sick, bonds and funding had managed to slowly pull him out of unemployment and poverty. It had thrown everyone else into financial turmoil...

Which did so much good for his world status cause he dragged them down in the first place.. Al thought sarcastically.

They circled the room, each putting forth their piece, suggesting global improvements they should be aiming for. After about three people, the voices just blended together...

Well it was better than waving guns at each other.. They should have done this when he came up with the idea after the first war..

No one had been very talkative after the first war - Germany was effectively shunned by Europe. For all his muscle, the Aryan nation looked smaller than ever sat in this room.

Al sighs to himself. He had made it a point to avoid Ludwig when possible, he and Matt were still wary from their time in the camps. He was still convinced Matt had actually died that night.. If only for a while.. Arthur didn't feel it when it happened and couldn't convince him otherwise. He didn't know at the time nations could possibly resurrect as long as their land was whole..

Matt was still waking in a cold sweat at times, screaming for his brother to come back.

The whole war had been a horror story, everyone getting their own chapter of pain. Some were national, some were personal, some were both. It was unsure if Germany would ever be forgiven for bombing Northern Ireland, especially since he was so young, or Ireland herself, seeing how she remained neutral. Could the twins come to trust him? Would America and Japan manage to fix things after Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima and Nagisaki? Really, everyone had played dirty...

It would be a long road to trust.. At this stage, no one even wanted to set foot on it...

The meeting drones on. When it came to be Al's turn he did present his idea, but also threw in something about superheroes. It was more for a joke though, try and lighten the mood.

Not that anyone seemed to appreciate the gesture. Prussia spared him a tired smile from his new prison besides Russia. Ivan had refused to let him out of his sight for even a second.

He sighs mentally taking his seat again.

_*Keep it up,*_ Matt encouraged softly. _*I think you're the only thing keeping this together...*_

He gave a slight smile at that.

Discussions struggled on for a while linger before they all just gave up.

Finally they break for lunch, Al pulling out his lunch bags.

"How're things holding up for you now?" Matt asked idly, knowing it would look odd if they didn't talk.

"Eh.. Alright I suppose? Employment is really rising, farming is expanding again."

"That's good... My economy is picking up too now. Still struggling in places though..."

"Sorry about that.. If I didn't have so much trade in everything maybe it wouldn't have dragged the rest of ya down so much.."

"It's keeping us afloat now... The fact you're still willing to trade with us..."

He nods softly. _*Still.. Scared the hell outa me when I just collapsed..*_

_*Scared the hell out of me too... Dad had kittens when he heard!*_ "Guess it'll come in time..." Matt shrugged, outwardly calm.

"Anyway, after this is over wanna go skating? I could use a break."

"Sure thing, my lakes are freezing up already!"

"Wannae say that again, you fucking Kruat?!" A loud bang echoed through the room, followed by a grunt of pain. Scotland had Germany pinned face down against a desk, knee pressing into his spine. "Once more, I dare ye."

Al frowns jumping up to pull them apart. Matt rushed in to pull Germany away, quickly handing him off to Japan.

Scotland struggled briefly before a heart spasm forced him to stop. Al eased him toward the floor. The Scot sank down, gasping painfully as he clutched his chest. Al frowns softly rubbing his back.

It was a good few minutes before he could catch his breath again. Al sighs standing.

_*Okay?*_ Matt hovered fretfully.

_*Yeah.*_

"How about we call today to a close and try again tomorrow?" Matt sighed, addressing the room. "Everyone go cool off..."

"Yeah, too much time in office rooms make everyone grumpy."

There were a few grunts and murmurs of agreement as nearly everyone shuffled out of the room. Al sighs sitting back down with his lunch.

Matt waited until France had all but dragged Scotland away before falling into his own chair. *_We'll never get anywhere like this...*_

_*What else can we do? It takes time to make change..*_

_*Change only happens if you want it to though... At this rate, Iain's going to kill someone and start another huge war...*_

Al sighs. _*I'll stop it then..*_

_*I just don't want it to kick off again...*_

Al reached over hugging him. Matt clung to him a minute, still very unsteady in himself. Al smiles softly, balancing one of the wrapped sandwiches on his head.

Matt frowned softly for a moment, taking it off then laughing when he saw what it was. Al grins. Matt's the only one who seemed to get that joke.

"Thanks bro..." They just seemed to share a sense of humor. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Same here."

"Let's eat!" he smiled softly, unwrapping a burger. Al grins grabbing his own. They chow down, clearing a good few.

It felt good to finally have something in his stomach. He really should stop missing meals but he was so busy lately. He'd start losing weight soon. Already, he wasn't quite as healthy as his economy said he should be. But not but too much, surely. The financial drop and Dust bowl only added to his hunger too..

Al starts unwrapping a fifth. Matt had stopped at three, stomach having shrunk during the wars. He just couldn't manage any more right now. Well they had something for tomorrow at least.

"I'd better go sort the rest of my paperwork," Matt sighed after a while.

"Alright, see ya later."

"Maybe we can hook up again later?"

"Sure." Al grins.

"See you in a bit," Matt hugged him before heading off back to his hotel.

Al gathers up the wrappers and uneaten sandwiches. The room was so quiet now, without anyone else in it to argue with...

He sighs heading to leave.

A messenger walked passed him, glancing to the pile of wrappers before huffing in disgust. Al rolls his eyes, yet another jab at his tastes.

People were starting to do that more and more now, judging him if he dared carry more than one lunch - they didn't seem to appreciate that he fed Matt too...

Not like there was much choice of foods you could grab and run with either. (fast food wasn't a big thing at this point) Nor was it up to them to dictate to him what to eat.

Al just tossed his trash and continues on. Heavy grey clouds hung in the sky, threatening rain. He frowns at that, rain always seemed to make him lethargic. Sometimes he swore he was solar powered.. (This is my personal experience.) From the look of the horizon, it might not be far off..

That was an interesting idea though.. Solar power.. Maybe he should look into ways of capturing it? Lord knows, it might be useful to be able to use all that heat for something like energy and power. He hums mulling it over as he walked out.

Rain started to sputter down just as he reached his hotel. He went inside with a sigh putting away his food. The room was warm, but it felt so lonely... Fake, almost.

He missed home, at least it felt lived in.. Everything here was too neat and placed for aesthetics rather than convenience or comfort. The view was just plain dreary...

But at least he was close to Matt while he was here. His brother was just a few floors up, in the same hotel.

Al dropped his briefcase on the desk and stretched out on the bed, maybe he could sneak a quick nap.. It wasn't like his paperwork was going anywhere...

He glanced at the door for a second before pulling out his rabbit plush from behind the pillows and settled in.

At least the bed was plush and soft. He really hadn't had time to rest lately... It didn't take long for him to drift off.

He must have slept for longer than planned though, because he woke up to his phone buzzing obnoxiously.

He sits up with a groan picking up the corded receiver. "'Lo?"

"You are there," Matt's voice crackled through - he must be using the phone in his room too. "I tried knocking for ages, but you didn't answer... I thought you'd gone out."

"Sorry.. Dozed off.."

"I'll come down, give me a moment." The line went dead and about two minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. Al puts away his rabbit before answering.

Matt stood on the other side, casual clothes on instead of his worksuit, a tired smile on his face. "I woke you up, didn't I...?"

"Yeah.. It's fine though."

"You sure...?" Matt slipped in, letting him shut the door. "You look pretty tired still..."

"Like I said I was up late." He shrugs.

"I wanted to know if you felt like getting dinner with me...?"

Al grins hugging him. "Sure bro!"

Matt relaxed and smiled, hugging back. "You might want to shower first though."

"Alright. Be back in a bit." Al shuffles through his suitcase heading into the bathroom. Matt chuckled softly, sorting Alfred's paperwork into manageable piles while he waited.

He came back about fifteen minutes later nice and fresh.

_*I sorted your work into daily piles and dated them for you. Please try not to let it mount up...*_ Matt smiled softly. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

He grinned, leading him down to the hotel's restaurant. They get seated and look over the menu.

They had a lot of rather heavy meals to offer, meats and vegetables and a rich sauce. It was almost like his nation wanted to boast over how they were still managing rather well.

It wasn't like that ten years ago.. The Dust Bowl took over a lot of the central farms, and crops were hard to grow in the dry soil.. No wonder the hotel was so expensive though... There again, some of it was probably imported down from Canada...

Al ends up ordering a plate of steak. His Eagle was being rather peckish for something rare cooked. Matt sighed and gave up, ordering the same. His appetite was still patchy, but he made sure he ate.

"So Matt I had this idea earlier."

"Oh?" he looked up when he spoke, tilting his head curiously. "What about?"

"I wanna talk to the guys about looking into solar energy. Coal is only gonna go so far and sunlight is basically forever right?"

Matt blinked, shocked. "You think you could use the sun instead of coal? But... How? You'd need some way to collect it first."

"Yeah that's the problem. We need to look into experimenting with it."

"It'll probably be expensive..."

"Most likely.."

"You're mad," Matt chuckled softly.

Al just grins.

"Any ideas on getting it started yet?"

"Nothing solid yet. I figure we could look at how it powers plants and other things and see what it is we need to collect, is it the heat or light or radiation we need?"

"So many questions already! What on earth even made you think of this?"

"Saw the rain earlier." He chuckles, "Ya know I feel lazy when it rains. I was just thinking 'I swear I must be powered by sunlight!'"

"Powered by sunlight," Matt smirked softly. "You never cease to amaze me."

Al chuckles. Their meals soon came and they sat and ate.

It was rather filling, Al hums contently. Matt ate slower, having to pause half way, but he cleared his plate. _*That was good.*_

_*Yeah.*_

Matt sat content for a while before sighing. "Should probably finish paperwork..."

Al nods softly. They got up and paid the bill before leaving. Al hums softly as they walked.

Matt paused in the lobby. "Fancy a walk instead?"

"You bet!"

He grinned, heading out the front and down the street. Al follows along content to be outside. They just stroll down the path, letting the wind tussle their hair.

Al sighs softly, he hasn't had much time to himself lately. What with paperwork, these meetings, and trying to get things stable again.. Hectic didn't even begin to describe it.

Even with the smoggy clamour of automobiles, the streets offered more peace than he'd felt in days. After a while he just closed his eyes as he walked, finding his way by following Matt's path.

Matt just lead him through the city, needing to see something that wasn't the inside of a building or work. It was far more relaxing than anything he had tried lately.

_*I miss cool nights like this,*_ Matt hummed idly.

_*Well it's not all that cold yet.*_

_*When it snows, you need to come up to my place again. We can have the winter together.*_

_*Sounds good.*_

Matt smiled warmly. Al smiles back and they continue on.

They stroll until it gets dark then head back to their hotel. Al sighs as they reach the lobby. He was tired again.

Matt frowned softly, taking his arm. _*I think you should leave the paperwork til tomorrow, you look beat...*_

_*I'm sure I can get some of it done..*_

_*I didn't even make a pile for tonight, just rest.*_

_*Alright..*_

Matt all but marched him to his room. _*Seriously, sleep.*_

Al smiles softly. Matt could be rather protective when he wanted to be.

_*I'll come get you in the morning, alright?*_

_*Ok, night Mattie.*_

_*Night Al...*_ he hugged him warmly before heading to his own room.

Al went in and changed, slipping into bed with Mana. The bed embraced him in a warm hug, coaxing him into sleep. He drifted off rather quickly.


	2. Something's Wrong

**Note: This is mostly played by ear. Everything I know about anorexia is from reading other fics. If I end up with an inacurrate event I fully apologize.**

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon, Matt knocking on his door. <em>*Al? Come on, open up!*<em>

He woke groggily, shuffling to the door. Matt looked anxious when it opened, wanting to go, it seemed. _*Al, we're going to be... Didn't you sleep? You look worse than yesterday?!*_

_*Really..?*_ He was still half out of it, not even realizing the rabbit still in his arm.

The sight of Mana sent up alarmbells for Matt though. He slipped into the room, shutting the door for privacy before reaching to check his temperature. He was just a tad warm, nothing too bad though.

And that threw his brother into even more confusion and uncertainty. He knew Alfred was sick, he could almost feel it...! But he didn't know how! He wasn't burning up, nor throwing up... But he was pale and unsteady on his feet.

_*Matt?*_

_*What's up?*_

_*You said we were late right?*_

_*Alfred, you're not going to a meeting, the state you're in! Are you mad?!*_

_*'M fine.. Just haven't been sleeping well lately..*_

_*This is more than a lack of sleep, Alfred. You passed out for a solid ten hours last night.*_

Al wandered off to change though.

"Alfred, stop it," Matt followed after him, planning to drag him back to bed.

"But I gotta go, I'll catch hell if I don't.."

"I'll explain things to everyone. Look, you can't even stand up straight!"

Sure he could. He just needed to wake up is all, coffee would work. So what if he was sick? Everyone else was tired and irritable and he knew they'd still get onto him for it.

Matt seemed to think otherwise though. "Don't make me force you."

"But Maaatt.."

"Bed." He frowned firmly, not in a negotiative mood.

Al sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," Matt sighed and softened some, guiding Al to his bed. "Believe it or not, the others will be glad of the day off."

Al sat down clutching onto Mana again. Matt sat beside him, watching curiously.

He had just been a little stressed lately is all.. Nothing to be worried about right? Nonetheless, Matt wouldn't let him out of his sight. He sighs softly closing his eyes for a moment.

Maybe a little more sleep wasn't such a bad idea...

Al leans back laying down again. _*...You sure they won't mind?*_

_*They won't. You saw it yesterday - not even Iain is fully on his feet again yet.*_

_*...Fine..*_

*_Rest. I'll bring you lunch later.*_

_*Alright..*_

_*Just rest,*_ he hummed, petting his hair. _*I'll stay with you.*_

Al nuzzled closer to him closing his eyes. Matt hugged him tight, coaxing him back to sleep. He settled rather quickly. Matt stayed by his side, trying to work out what was wrong with him.

Other than looking a few pounds lighter there didn't seem to be a problem.. Considering the state of the world, being underweight was the least of their worries... Maybe Al was just tired...?

Either way he ended up sleeping for another hour and a half. Matt had stayed, as promised. He'd finished off a chunk of Al's paperwork for him, knowing how his brother hated the stuff.

Al sits up combing at his hair

_*Hey,*_ Matt smiled over. _*Feel any better?*_

_*Yeah..*_ A little at least.. _*..Did anyone come by..?*_

_*France did. I told him you weren't feeling to good so he'll tell the others.*_

_*Ok..*_

_*Al, are you sure you're alright...?*_

_*Yeah, just busy is all.*_

Matt frowned uncertainly still. Al got up with a yawn heading to the bathroom. Matt just flopped onto the bed, considering everything.

When Al came out again he was dressed to leave, jacket and all.

_*What part of no escaped your mind today?*_ Matt frowned. _*I told you, the meeting's cancelled.*_

_*Yeah but I've still got stuff to do..*_

_*Like what?*_

_*Need to talk with the state governor, check on imports, stocks, and a few other things..*_

_*Fine, but I want to come with you.*_

_*If you insist.*_ Al smiles softly.

_*I do,*_ Matt smiled back, finally letting him leave the room.

They head off, Al's errands taking a good majority of the day. He had planned to do it after all the meetings but now was a good a time as any.

By the time it was done, it was dark out, a sharp wind picking up. They were on their way back, Al gripping tight to his bomber jacket. Matt hugged his own coat around him, hurrying along the street.

They get inside the hotel sighing in relief of warmer air.

_*I'll be happy when I get my cabin back,*_ Matt sighed, rubbing warmth back into his arms.

Al chuckles softly. _*Just a few more days.*_

_*Hopefully our meetings will start getting more productive pretty soon.*_

_*Yeah..*_ Speaking of which, a few of the other nations seemed to be hanging out in the lobby at the moment.

Scotland stood at the desk, using the telephone. He looked very stressed and tired, his slumped form reducing his imposing air greatly. Al frowns worriedly at that. Francis was waiting nearby, having some conversation with Ivan. The whole lobby was full of tension.

Al sighs to himself, making his way through. Germany came over to them, stopping him politely. "Apparently, England took a turn for the worst... I don't think his brother will be staying much longer..."

Al grew a little more worried at that..

_*I know he's having trouble rebuilding; but...*_ Matt shifted unsurely.

"Is everyone else still going to be here?"

"I'm not sure," Germany shrugged. "Everyone seems restless..."

Al sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. Post-war was more stressful than war itself, sometimes...

But they had to continue if they were going to get anywhere. Still didn't make it any easier...

Al glanced around the room.

Iain had thrown the phone down, holding his head as he tried to calm back down. Italy looked like he wanted to go comfort him, as his loving nature encouraged, but old tension kept him back. Maybe it was best to wait till next month..

_*Al, just let them go. They need more time to recover...*_

"I guess it's best to conclude for now.. We can pick up again some other time."

The Scot slumped for a moment before rushing off to his room to pack. Al watched him go worriedly.

_*I hate seeing him like that... Makes me nervous...*_ Matt sighed, watching the others drift off too.

_*I hope Dad's ok..*_

_*His people are rebuilding London, the economy's not great, but it's steady...*_

Al grips his hand for a moment.

_*He should be alright,*_ Matt assured him. *_It's just a bumpy road...*_

*_I wanna check on Iain before he leaves though..*_

_*Me too... He's off and I don't like it...*_

Al starts off to follow him.

They head up to his room, worry spiking when they caught him doubling over, gripping his chest again. More relief efforts were going to London and the surrounding areas, meaning Edinburgh wasn't being repaired as quickly.

They rushed over supporting him. Matt manged to get his key from him and unlocked the door. _*Get him to the bed.*_

Al guided him over making him sit. Iain slumped, fighting for breath for a few more minutes. The blonde eyes him cautiously.

Matt perched beside the Scot, rubbing his back encouragingly until he brushed him away. They sat waiting.

"M'okay," Iain sighed softly.

Al sighs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt frowned worriedly. "Your heart seems awfully weak..."

"You need to heal too.."

"I'm fine," Iain shook his head, trying to stand, only to find his legs weren't steady enough to support him yet. "I just need to get home..."

They couldn't really stop him.. Al sighs offering a hand. "Say hi for us?"

"Sure thing," he forced a smirk. Matt just frowned uncertainly.

_*He's not gonna give up.. Might as well help him to the airport..*_

"Are you sure you should really be flying in this condition...?" Matt had to try...

"Not really," Iain laughed, voice rasping. "But Artie needs me, so I don't have a choice."

"As long as you take care of yourself too.."

"I'll heal regardless," he shrugged. "I hear you're still not grand yourself kid."

Al just shrugs. "It's getting there.."

"Not from what I hear," Iain lay back on his bed, rubbing his chest. "Some big company went bankrupt recently..."

"Just recoil.. Nothin big.."

"Nothing," he scoffed. "I'm not sure if you're brave or just stupid."

Not like it hasn't been happening a lot.. There were many companies that had died off the last few years..

"I need to catch a flight," Iain made to get up again but Matt stopped him.

"Let Francis go with you... Just in case."

"You've got the same flight anyway."

"Fine... Go fetch him?"

Matt nodded and slipped off, soon returning with the Frenchman in tow. Francis came over giving him a soft slap to the head.

"Gah, what the hell?!" Iain yelped, sitting up.

"That's for being stubborn. How are you supposed to look after your siblings if you run yourself ragged?"

"Same as I would with you trying to dislodge my brain! It's a long flight, I'll sleep on the way over!"

Francis sighs pulling him into a hug with a smirk. Iain closed his eyes, leaning in for a moment, finally admitting to how tired he was.

"I'll help you pack and we'll head out first thing in the morning alright?"

"Morning?" he really was too tired to argue, but his worry was clear and genuine.

"That's when the next flight is, I already checked."

He groaned, falling back into the bed. Francis grips his shoulder gently.

_*We should leave...*_ Matt stood up, stretching. "Guess we can leave him with you now..."

Al moves to follow. "Love you all, guys. Stay safe."

"Hang in there kid," Iain waved him off. "I'll tell Art you're still kickin."

Al smiles back to them as he shuts the door.

They walked down the hall to their own room. When their door was shut, Matt just exploded. "How many of your companies have sunk without me knowing?!"

Al flinched at the unexpected yell.

"How many?" Matt was angry, but it was more fear than anything.

He sighs "A few dozen..? The Depression really threw things out of whack.. Didn't help that the soil dried out, but things are getting better I promise!"

"You have next to no energy, you're sleeping a lot but you're always tired, you're not eating like you normally would... Al, you look like death warmed up right now!"

Al gazed at his feet shamefully.

"What am I meant to do with you?" Matt just sighed, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry.. I just didn't want to worry you.." Al hugs back. "With fighting the war and everything you had enough on your plate.."

"I could have helped, you idiot... I'm never too busy for you, you know that..."

Al clung to him for a bit.

_*You're coming home with me... I don't care what kind of obligations to work you have, it can wait until you're better.*_

Al nods, nuzzling in. Knowing he couldn't get out of it either. Matt was a stubborn nanny when he wanted to be. But it was only out of love.

They hugged for a while before parting. Al needing to sort a few things with the others before they left. Worst of all China had a meeting with him in three days, but because of the cancellation of the G8 conference it was being moved up to tomorrow.

Matt ensured they had a room for the next few days, but refused to let Al too far out of his sight now.

They had moved out of their separate rooms to share one together. Alfred using the rest of the night to talk to the remaining nations about work before bed.

With everything prepared for the next few days, they slipped into bed together, just laying in the dark. Al had snuggled next to him glad for some company.

_*Rest up bro... You'll need it, dealing with China...*_

Al grips tight to Matt's hand as he fell asleep. Rabbit clutched in the other. Matt soon followed, making sure to keep their hands connected as they slept.

Morning came bright and early. The twins seeing off their family and the other nations before picking up Yao.

China was already in a bad mood when they picked him up. The flight from China to America was long and audorous.

China was a grumpy old man no matter what he went through really...

He had his good moments, but this was a very bad day...

As they drove off away from the airport he was already complaining. First the city was too small, then there weren't enough people in it. Couldn't he make better use of the space if he built practical buildings rather than fancy theatre halls? Did he really need that statue? Why were his drivers so slow...?

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Al was radiating irritation through the link. Matt wasn't much better, though he was more anxious for how this was going to play out.

They had a business room reserved, a catering service was already there bringing lunch to a few other meetings. The trio headed in, the twins already ready to leave. _*Be careful Al...*_

They set at their table sorting through paperwork.

"So," Yao pushed over a document. "You owe me this much now, including war taxes and arms and munitions."

Al held back a sigh looking it over, his expenses where already stretched as it was.

"My people are sick of you dodging payments, so we're adding interest for every month you don't pay the set amount."

"I'm doing the best I can.. We're still trying to recover storeware and basic needs."

"So are we, which we can't if you're busy hoarding everything away here after spending all of our funds on your war!"

A blaze of pure fury shot from Matt.

"You were just as big an influence in the Allies as I was.."

"I wouldn't have been if you'd handled Germany properly the first time!"

Like he had a say then?

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Matt going to answer it.

"Sorry for disturbing you sirs." It was one of the catering girls. She was trying to drum up extra business by offering out a few excess sandwiches they had. If only to humour the girl, Matt took the sandwiches and thanked her kindly before wishing her a nice day. She left smiling.

Al glanced to the sandwiches for a moment before turning back to Yao. The Chineseman sat, fuming and impatient. "Well? I haven't got all day."

"Sorry.." He goes back to the paperwork only for his stomach to give a tortured growl.

"Even now, all you can think about is food," Yao groaned irritably.

Matt twitched, hand clenching under the table.

At least he didn't say fat.. Al's eye twitched. China had been using that word more often ever since they were stuck together on that island for hours. Being lectured for his large amounts of Spam and chocolate. Really what to you expect for war rations?

And honestly Al's doctor had neglected to tell him he had needed all those calories just to look like he had a healthy weight at the time.. Al still hadn't even realized how thin the recession was making him despite his hunger..

"I don't understand how a fat lazy slob like you-"

"That's enough!" Matt stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "You're here for politics, not to slander people that saved your ass!"

Al grips his wrist gently. _*Easy..*_

He growled in irritation, glaring for a long moment before slowly sitting back down. _*I swear, one more word...*_

Al just went back to the papers, not like it was anything new anyway..

China cleared his throat indignantly. "This is why I request we meet alone."

"It's just been a bad day ok? Artie's not doin so good and he's worried."

"Then perhaps he shouldn't be here," he gave Matt a pointed look that just screamed 'get out'

Doubt that will happen.. Al could practically feel the protective instincts..

"I'm staying," Matt growled softly.

"Then stay quiet, or I'm leaving."

They continued on, the room full of tension now.

It took the best part of the day to reach a stalemate with China and avoid payment increases, on the condition that an amount would be paid over soon. Al was more than ready for him to leave when they were done.

China swept out of the room without a second glance, eager to be off. Al sighs tiredly, slumping to lay on the table. Matt came to sit beside him, just rubbing his back.

_*I hate politics sometimes...*_

_*I hate stuck up dicks... He had no right, talking to you like he did...*_

_*Hasn't stopped him before.*_ Al shrugs.

_*I'd have stopped him...*_

_*Believe me bro if I could punch him without it biting me in the ass I would..*_

_*I'm still half tempted to run after him and whack him...*_

Al chuckles softly. Sitting up and gathering his papers. Matt just waited for him, it taking every ounce of his self restraint not to go throttle China.

He packed up and they finally left the stuffy room. It was a relief to be back in the crisp city air, fuel fumes wafting along the breeze. They head back to the hotel, Al just wanting a nice hot soak. Matt had the same idea, so they split off to their rooms to do just that.


	3. Starving

**To Guest Laura, yes, yes he is X3**

* * *

><p>By the time Matt came out though there was still no sign of Al. He frowned, reaching out to him as he got dressed. <em>*Al...? You there?*<em>

His thoughts were slow and steady. He must have fallen asleep in the tub. At that, Matt was down in an instant, unceremoniously forcing his way passed Al's door.

The curtain was mostly closed but open enough to see that his brother had in fact fallen asleep. And his head was dangerously close to slipping underwater...

Matt rushed over, gently pulling him up again, his hands shaking with the surge of adrenaline the small panic attack gave him.

He was far to light though.. Al's loose fitting clothes had hidden how shriveled his body really was. While not horribly defined you could still clearly see the beginnings of bone pushing out against his skin. Matt nearly dropped him again in shock, an odd choking noise coming out. When had his brother gotten this bad? And how hadn't he noticed before?!

It was something that hasn't really drawn attention, easily hidden away. Matt just pulled him out of the bath, wrapping him in a warm towel before moving over to the bed. _*Al... Alfie, wake up...*_

He grumbles sleepily.

"Al, come on... Open your eyes."

"Bu is Saturday.."

"I need to talk to you."

He seemed to wake up more after a few minutes.

"Alfie...?" By this point, Matt's heart was trying to leap out of his chest, it was beating so hard.

"What? Why you look so upset..?"

"Because you're skin and bones you idiot...!" Honestly, he'd slap him, if he wasn't so scared that he'd break.

Al blinks confused.

"I thought you were taking care of yourself?"

"I am.."

"Alfred, you passed out in the bath!"

"So I've been overworking a little.. It's not like I'm that skinny in the first place.."

"I can see your ribs, don't give me that crap!"

Al frowns. He really didn't see it.. He honestly thought he was still chubby.

Matt knew he wasn't getting through to him and tears of frustration were starting to gather in his eyes. "That's it, I'm cancelling everything and you're coming home with me until you're better..."

Al wasn't sure what to do, he hates when Matt's upset but he couldn't be that bad could he? I mean he was constantly hungry but that was just cause of the depression right? People were still calling him fat so it had to be true right?

When he did nothing, Matt just shook his head and got up, starting to pack Al's clothes away.

Al frowns softly hugging the towel closer. The room was awfully cold... Maybe he should get dressed...

He pulls over some pjs, slipping them on. Still, the chill persisted, seeping into his bones. Why did he feel so exposed..? Had Matt opened a window or something? He curls up hugging his knees. Matt came back, suitcase in one hand as he scooped Al up with his other arm. _*You're staying with me.*_

He just clings, snuggling in. Matt grabbed the quilt from his bed too before heading back to his room. Matt was warm at least..

They head back to his room and make a nest with the blankets, huddling together. Al clung to him, afraid. Matt held him carefully, scared to hurt him.

The night passed through. Temperature outside dropping a little lower. Matt had made the room as warm as he could.

Al sat on the bed idly thinking things over. Matt was sorting out a meal for them both.

It bothered Al. Since when did he not want food? He kept telling himself he had just been too busy to eat much, the economy just made him extra hungry..

Matt was tense and anxious, it was clear to see. He kept dropping things, cussing under his breath...

And it was his fault wasn't it..?

Matt had enough on his plate without having to worry about his eating habits and he'd come in and pushed his brother closer to the breakdown he'd been staving off since the war ended.

Maybe he was as useless as they say..

Matt finally gave up on what he was doing and came to sit on the bed. Al watched him. Cautiously hugging his brother.

Matt just sighed, holding his head. He hadn't said a word for a while. Al rocks gently. Matt just turned and hugged him, burying in his bony shoulder._ *For fuck sake Al...*_

_*Sorry.. I didn't.. I just..*_

_*Don't...*_ he just sounded tired._ *Just... We'll get you healthy again...*_

Al sighs sadly nuzzling his hair. He clung a while longer before a knock on the door forced him away. It was their dinner.

Al glanced up. Nervously wrapping himself in a blanket. Matt just let them roll it in then ushered them away. The smell was enticing, but it also made his stomach cringe.

"Come on, you need to eat..."

He never did eat today..

Matt brought him a plate and sat by him. Al gazed at it quietly. It really did look delicious..

_*Just try...*_

Al sighs taking a bite. It was flavourful and delicious. Matt watched carefully. His stomach cried for more, ease his ache. But at the same time his throat kept trying to cut it off.

Matt just gave a soft, encouraging smile, hope shining dully in his eyes. He had to try for Matt.. But he felt so heavy.. Everything about Matt was just begging for him to eat this, pleading for it to go in and stay down.

Al forced about half before he couldn't take anymore. Hiding shamefully in his knees.

_*It's okay... You did very well, thank you...*_ That smile had never looked sadder... It made his heart ache..

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I really didn't know.."

Matt just shook his head, smile staying. "It's a start, that's all I could ask for."

Al whines softly. "I just.. I was always so hungry.. The food shortage.. I'd eat and eat but I couldn't get full.. Then everybody just wouldn't stop complaining about it.. Making fun of it.. I guess eventually I stopped trying to eat so much.."

"You've got food again. You're allowed to eat as much as you like and if anyone complains, I'll smack em."

Al sighs burrowing into his side. Matt wrapped his arms around him securely.

Al clung. He felt awful for hurting Matt, but not so much about himself. In a way he felt as if it was justified, he deserved it. Maybe they would stop teasing if he was just a little thinner.

_*Trust me... You're perfect just as you are...*_

Al hugs Matt snuggling in. Maybe he was just sick? Regardless, Matt was going to make damn sure he was set right again.

They settle in to bed for the night. Al curled tight around his rabbit. He felt so insecure now. Matt curled around him, a warm, protective shield. No one would get through him.

Come morning they dressed and packed. With his thick jacket and gloves it really was hard to tell how thin America had gotten. Matt hated it. He hated how easy it was for Al to hide what his body had become...

They check out and head off. They caught a cab to the airport before boarding a flight up north to Canada. After they landed they take off to Matt's winter cabin. Al's eyes just kept getting brighter the more he took in the scent of pine, birch, and oak.

That brightness soothed the Canadian some. His brother was still in there somewhere, they just had to fill him back out.

No sooner than they unlock the door and set down their bags does Al try and leave again.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Matt stopped him but with a playful smile.

"Can I go out? Please Matt please?" He needed that release more than anything right now. "I've been trapped in the cities for months.."

"Fine, but wrap up warm," he had to smile at that. They were like parent and child at times, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Al smiles softly doing so before taking off. Matt watched from the porch as he disappears into the woods.

It was a few hours before he was heard from again. *_Hey Matt?*_

_*There you are,*_ a big smile beamed through. *_Feeling better now?*_

*_Yeah but I gotta ask, how long has it been since you've been out here?*_

_*A few months or so, why?*_

_*I think you might have some hunters lurking around somewhere..*_

_*If they touch my elk,*_ a spike of anger flared up in the Canadian.

_*Um..*_

_*How many and where?*_

_*I haven't actually seen any... Buuuut, I might have gotten myself caught in a snare..?*_

_*Bloody hell, Alfred, don't move. I'm tracking you down.*_

_*Well I can't move regardless..*_

_*Where did it snag you?*_ Matt pulled on his winter gear before setting out with a gun and a knife.

Al sent out a pulse, calling him over. It was a good ten minutes before Matt found him though.

"Hi.." Al waves with an embarrassed grin from where he was hanging.

Matt was torn between laughing and slapping him. "How many times is this now?"

"I lost count.. You know I get distracted by shiny things sometimes!"

"Wire snares are never going to be your friend," Matt rummaged around a bit before finding the tethering point and unhooking the cable.

"It wasn't really the wires though.. Somebody dropped a pop bottle over there..."

"Litterin too..." If there was anything you could do to piss Matt off, it was litter and poach. Al sighs softly, stretching after he was finally on the ground again.

"You need to be more careful..." Matt sighed, rolling up the cable to take home with him. "What if it had been a bear trap?"

"I'm sorry.. I just wasn't thinking, been grounded too long.."

"Get caught in one more of these and I'll ground you myself," he teased threateningly.

Al smiles softly.

"Come on, let's go make cocoa."

Al grins and they head back to the cabin.

Once they gor back, Matt set the looted cable aside and stripped off his outdoor gear and set the kettle boiling for cocoa. Al settles on the couch to wait. Switching his coat for a blanket. Matt soon came back with drinks

Al takes his. Even if his body wanted to refuse food this would be fine right? It's liquid! It was just a drink. A delicious, creamy, chocolaty drink.

He sips it carefully, pausing to see if it would get rejected. Matt bit his lip softly, watching. It actually settled. Al smiles softly sipping more.

Matt made a mental note to try him on soup later.

Al had managed small meals here and there, or a slightly large meal every few days just to keep himself going. But now that he was aware of the problem, he was also aware of his own insecurities about it. It would be harder to get him to eat normally.

Matt planned to persist in mealtimes though, starting smaller than a normal portion until he worked him up to a full dish. They needed to stretch his stomach again.

Al sets down his almost empty cup before burrowing into the blanket with a yawn. His flight had run down his low stamina.

_*Have a nap then try a snack for me, alright?*_

_*Ok..*_ Al nestled in closing his eyes.

Time passed in almost a blur, evening leaping upon them. Al had napped for a while, then sat out on the porch to enjoy the outdoors a little more. He wasn't able to stay too long though, snow had moved in and it grew too cold for his thin frame.

Matt pulled him back in and gave him a mug of thick soup and a little roll. Al sat at the table swirling it, he was slow to eat but at least it went bit by bit.

The fact that it was staying down meant Matt couldn't care less about the speed.

It didn't all get eaten though. A much smaller portion than what Al would normally eat and yet it was only two thirds gone.

"Could you try and at least finish the roll?" Matt encouraged gently.

He struggled with it but it went down. Al had to fight to keep it there. Matt sat and rubbed his back until it settled.

Al sighs hugging him for a moment. He wanted to cry.

_*Whatever helps,*_ Matt just hugged back tightly, nuzzling into his hair.

_*How did I get so weak..?*_

_*You let them push you down... But to be fair, I should have helped you sooner...*_

Al hides in his shoulder, tears building up.

_*Even with everyone against you though, you still managed to do so much... Al, you're the reason we managed to win the war... You fell so low and still, you saved us all and all we did in return was hassle you... And you still grew to power...*_

He sniffed softly clinging to Matt's shirt.

"You're still strong," Matt whispered, rubbing his back.

Al sat crying for a while, just needing to finally let out. Matt just rocked and cooed, petting his hair until he was ready to let go.

Al sniffs rubbing his face.

"There," Matt shooed his hands awake, cleaning him up gently. "Feel better...?"

He nods.

"Thats good," he gave him a soft squeeze.

"'M sorry.. Got your shirt all wet.." Al chuckles softly.

Matt just laughed. "I think I'll live."

Al gave a weak smile.

"Wanna watch some reruns or some of my extensive film reel collection?"

Al grins "Sure."

Matt grinned, getting up to look through his 'extensive' collection. He only had about ten reels and most were comedies.

Al migrates back to the couch, pausing to get Mana from his bag. Matt set up a reel before joining him under the blanket. Al snuggled into him. They huddled together to waste the night away.

Despite his nap, it wasn't too hard for Al to fall asleep again. That bothered Matt. He knew they'd have to build stamina again.

His body was weak from lack of enough fuel. He was lucky he wasn't hurt from the snare. Matt just held him close, planning out his recovery scheme...

After a while Al started to twitch lightly. Matt frowned softly, petting his hair.

"'S gotta true.."

"Uh... Al?"

"Trying ta fix th jeep.."

"We don't have a jeep..."

"Hnmm.."

"Shh... Just relax..."

He settles again. Matt hummed warmly, starting to lull himself.

The night passed on, snow drifting outside. Matt moved them up to his room, starting up the fireplace there. That room was easier to heat. Al would mumble more nonsense on occasion. Matt just left him to it, deciding none of it meant he was distressed and he was tired too.


	4. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**This chap is a little short but the next part kept running on and making it too long..**

* * *

><p>Morning came again. Matt woke first and went to figure out breakfast. Al lay in the bed grumbling in his sleep.<p>

Matt settled on porridge, hoping it would settle like the soup had.

Al whines hiding under the blankets.

Matt headed back up to wake him. He saw him hide and frowned softly. "Alfred?"

He was having a nightmare, blank faces surrounded him laughing and jeering.

Matt came over instantly, brushing Al's hair from his face. _*Al, shh... It's alright...*_

Al leans into his hand.

_*I'm here...*_ he stroked his thumb over his cheek gently. _*Whatever you're seeing isn't real, it won't hurt you...*_

It took a few more minutes of coaxing before he woke up. Matt smiled softly, still comforting. "Al..."

He sighs leaning into his hand.

_*It's okay... Just take your time...*_

Al sat there a few moments before sitting up.

"Okay...?"

"Yeah.."

"I was going to make porridge for breakfast," Matt smiled softly. "Will you try some for me?"

Al looked unsure at that, but he didn't want to hurt Matt again.

"Just a little bowl... Please...?"

"...Alright.."

"Thank you..." Matt's tired smile might as well have been a screaming accusation because it was proof enough that Al had driven him into such a state of worry...

He felt guilty, and it only unsettled him more.

Matt just took his hand and lead him downstairs.

Al was unsure if he could eat.. He had so much yesterday! And that nightmare has got him having second thoughts..

But... If he didn't, Matt would get upset... It was a problem..

Who was he more concerned about? His own twin or vicious nobodies that took every chance they could to mock him?

Al settles at the table, fighting with himself. Stop the laughter... Stop Matt getting upset... Stop the laughter... Stop Matt getting upset... Why was it so hard to choose?!

His hand grips onto his thigh under the table. Nerves threatening to sink talons into his skin.

Matt was sorting the porridge, but he'd have to be asleep to miss the waves of distress radiating over. _*Al...?*_

Al jumps slightly.

_*Are you alright..?*_

_*Y-yeah.*_

Matt sighed, setting the porridge aside and coming to him. "Al..."

He looks down.

"Please... Just let me in..."

"...I just want them to stop laughing.."

"No one's laughing at you here..."

Al sighs rubbing his head.

"No one is here but you, me and a few moose... I want to help you and, well... Moose just can't laugh, so..."

Al grabs onto his waist, hiding his face in Matt's stomach.

Matt just pet his hair gently. "You're doing just great... I know you're strong enough to beat them..."

Al sighs, clinging a bit before letting go.

"Alright?" Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

He nods slightly.

"Still willing to try a little porridge for me?"

He hesitated but nodded again. Matt smiled warmly, fetching him a little dish. Al stared at it for a little bit before taking a bite.

It was warm and sweet, but not sickly. It slid down easily. He takes slow spoonfulls, trying to keep focused on Matt instead of the taunting voices in his head. Matt ate with him, matching his speed, just smiling encouragingly.

It took quite a while before Al had to stop, the bowl little more than half gone.

*_Just one more spoonful?*_

_*I just.. They hate me.. I just, I don't..*_

_*Then the best way to get back at them is to show them how it's not affecting you... Show them you're prospering. You are prospering, Alfred. They're scared you'll develop over them...*_

Al stared at him mulling it over. It was plausible...

He sighs taking a few more bites then just laying on the table. Matt cleared away what was left of their breakfast before coming to sit with him.

Al whines softly. _*..I'm pathetic..*_

"No, you're not," Matt hugged him comfortingly. "You're just in a down."

Al leans in needily. Matt just held him close, rocking gently. They stayed there for a bit. Why was this so hard..?

But... if he kept trying, would it get easier? Or was Matt just that desperate to save him from himself... It would take a lot of work to get through this..

But Matt was going to stick to him like glue, that much was clear.

_*Can we go hike for a bit?*_

_*Sure thing,*_ Matt rubbed his back for a moment before going to get ready. Al shuffles off as well.

They get ready and head off out in the snow. _*Just try not to find any snares this time, alright?*_

*_Aww your no fun~*_

_*I've got enough cable to hang a bear,*_ Matt nudged him playfully.

Al smiles. Matt hugged him with one arm as they wandered through the snow.

It was rather refreshing being outside again. The air, crisp and sweet with nature, company the best he could ask for.

*_I've missed the wild.. I've been so busy with work I haven't had any time off in months..*_

_*You'll be out here now until you're ready to go home,*_ Matt smiled warmly.

Al smiles back.

_*Hey Al,*_ Matt stopped suddenly.

_*Huh?*_

A playful grin tugged at his lips, childish side stirring._ *Do you want to build a snowman?*_

Al grins laughing.

_*Come on, we can make the tallest one in the world!*_

_*Awesome!*_

They started gathering snow, laughing at their own childishness. With their strength it was much easier to make and carry larger balls.

It didn't take them long really to make a snowman nearly half the height of the trees around them.

Al grins proudly. "This has got to be a record or something!"

"It's a personal best, at the very least!"

"Ya know if I was able to survive going further up north, I bet we could make a whole castle if we wanted."

"Our own ice palace," Matt beamed. "Could you imagine?! A palace made of ice and snow, where everything sparkles like diamonds!"

Al chuckles.

"One day, I'll make that happen," he grinned.

"Matt, the prince of the polar bears!"

"I'll be King," he cheered. "King of the Ice Bears!"

Al chuckles.

"I want an ice palace now..."

Al chuckles hugging him. "Well maybe you can frost yourself one?"

"I might just try it later."

Al smiles nuzzling into him. He was getting rather cold now.

"I think it's about time we headed back," Matt hummed, hugging him for a moment.

Al nods clinging to his warmth. They head back, Matt giving Al his coat before long.

Once there Al huddles in front of the fire. Matt brought him a mug of tea.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he hummed, sitting with him.

Al leans on him slightly, sipping. They just snuggled there for a while. Al was close to falling asleep again.

*_It's okay if you wanna nap... Just until we build your stamina back up.*_

Al sighs laying down and curling next to him.

_*Comfy enough?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*Alright then. See you in a few.*_

Al nods settling in. Matt just hummed idly, picking up a book.

Al dozed for a while, but his dreams seemed uneasy. His talons would grow and retract on intervals. One point wings coming out to incase him.

Matt yelped in shock at the sudden arrival of wings, nearly getting hit by them. Al had curled into a tight ball of feathers.

_*Al...*_ This had gone on long enough now... He needed to wake up and calm down.

He curled up a little more.

"Alfie..." he lay with him, wrapping him in a hug. "Wake up..."

"'Msorry.."

"Shh, you've nothing to be sorry for, just open your eyes."

Al whines pressing into him.

"Open your eyes..." Matt rubbed his back encouragingly.

Al blinks a little. Matt smiled softly, looking more tired than Al felt. That only worked to unease him more.

"You okay?" Matt asks.

He had to be okay... Matt looked like glass. "Yeah I'm fine. But you don't look so hot.."

"I'm just tired, its nothing..."

Al frowns. "..why don't you take a shower and unwind? I'll go chop some wood or something.."

"We have plenty chopped," Matt glanced to the fire then the window "I needed something to do while you napped.."

Al shrugs.

"I have a book you could read?"

"Ok." He just wanted Matt to relax a bit. Though he had hoped to let out his own frustrations.

Matt sat up, sitting Al up gently too. "...If you're really bored, you could make some bread or something..."

"Sure thing."

It wasn't quite as aggressive as wood chopping, but he could still beat the dough into submission. Al stood up heading to the kitchen. Matt lay back on the floor with a sigh.

Al started up the bread, quickly working it into a dough. Matt slowly drifted off where he lay, fatigue winning over. Al sighs once he felt him go. Was he really that much trouble?

Matt had been staying up to make sure Al slept, but it wasn't doing him any good...

He continues on with the bread, just loosing himself in the task for a while.

Just as he was putting it in the oven, Matt groaned awake, too unsettled to rest longer. Al frowns softly at that, he was stressing out again..

Matt just pulled himself up, going for a cold shower in an attempt to just wake up.

Why doesn't he just rest a little..? He was a naturally restless person. And wars left everyone jittery for years.

Al cleans up and settles at the table. Wind rustled the trees outside. He sighs glancing out the window. It had started snowing gently. Al likes playing in snow as much as Matt did, but he still prefers warmer weather..

Looked like it'd just be getting colder and colder here...

He sat watching it for a while.

_*...You alright?*_ Matt returned after a bit, hair damp.

_*Yeah.*_

_*Bread smells good,*_ he smiled warmly.

Al grins.

_*How long till its done? We can have a bit with a coffee.*_

_*Little longer.*_

_*I'll start it up in a minute then*_

_*Ok.*_

Gentle silence fell between them.

_*So has anything happened with you lately? I haven't seen Kuma around yet.*_

_*It's been nothing but work for me... Kuma tends to slink off if I don't come home often enough...*_

Al hums softly. And here he was just adding to his problems..

_*He might come back to hibernate soon,*_ Matt was just thinking idly.

_*I'm sure he's fine either way.*_

_*I miss him... I know he gets moody and snappy and he likes to annoy me, but I haven't seen him in years now...*_

Al frowns reaching over to hug him. They were both away from home for so long..

He sighed, just folding in for a moment. Al rocks gently, nuzzling his hair.

*_Why do we have to fight so much...?*_

_*I dunno Matt..*_

The timer rang for Al's bread. ((Like, old fashion egg timer))

Al hugged a few more seconds before going to get it. Matt got up and busied himself making coffee.

Soon enough they had a snack set up. They went back to the couch and cozied up to listen to a radio drama. Al forced little nibbles of his bread slice, more to please Matt than ease his stomach.

Matt smiled softly as Al's bread disappeared. He really felt he owed to to Matt, but it still didn't stop his fears. The world was going to laugh at him anyway...

They sit and unwind, making small talk here and there. The snowfall grew heavier as the day passed on. Al pouted at that. No flying today.. He wasn't the best in the cold as it was.

He sighs softly leaning back.

_*We can head south, if you rather,*_ Matt offered, seeing his brothers sorrow with the weather. _*Stay at your place where it's warmer...?*_

_*No it's fine. I know you wanna see if Kuma pops up, so I'll just wait till it clears.*_

_*He's probably not gonna come back this year... If he does, he knows how to get in by himself...*_

Al just shakes his head hugging Matt. He leaned in, staring out of the window, wondering just where his bear had gone. Hopefully he'd come home soon.. If only for the fact it'd make Matt smile...

There wasn't much else to do except snuggle and watch the snow blow by. The day passed by rather slowly.


	5. Cracking Under Anxiety

**In this chapter! Reuniting with a long lost friend! Tearful feels! And Matt's first encounter with sleepwalking!**

* * *

><p>The snow persisted for nearly three days after that as well. By the time it passed, they were nearly going crazy.<p>

Al had taken to pulling out his wings just to keep the edge off. If Matt really wanted to he could hike out there's no prob though.. He refused to leave Al alone... He didn't think it was fair to run off without him.

Al sat on the rug watching the fire flicker, feathery limbs wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket. Matt paced from the lounge to the kitchen, muttering softly. Al glanced back at him worriedly. He turned sharply, finally just throwing the door open and diving into the snow. Al sighs, it's about time.

It was a good ten minutes before he came back in, shivering but a lot calmer. _*We're going south...*_

_*Alright.*_

Matt skulked off to dry off and pack. Al sighs standing and stretching his limbs. It wasn't long before Matt returned with their clothes. Al picks up Mana off the couch, slipping it in his bag.

Al eased slightly at the feel of the wind. Not that he could feel much through all the layers Matt made him wear... They trudged off through the snow at a steady pace.

_*Why the hell did I built a cabin so far from town...?*_

_*Because you like tromping through the snow on a normal winter..?*_

_*This is a normal winter...*_ he laughed bitterly.

Al frowns softly. Was he just aggravated at taking care of him..?

He was annoyed that he couldn't take better care of him. Al was just a little more than he could handle right now, but he couldn't leave him. (When did this story turn into being about Matt?!)

It wouldn't hurt for him to be alone a few hours really.. Matt needed it more than he did..

They finally reached town, roads clearer - clear enough to walk on anyway... There was that at least.. But both of them were tired and starting to sweat...

They stop by a little restaurant, more to catch their breath and peel off a few layers. Matt insisted they had a drink and shared a slice of cake while they were there.

At least Al's appetite had gotten slightly better, though it had taken a lot of distracting himself. The fact Matt kept making him eat... It was always just one more mouthful.

Most of the reason he had gotten this far was just to make the older happy again.. Heaven knows he needed cheering up... Hopefully moving to a warmer climate would help though.

That worried Al a little though, normally Matt thrives in winter aside from hibernation or white out storms. The only reason he wanted to leave was cause of him.. Arguing with him wasn't going to do anything but get him worked up again either...

It seemed like Al's most common emotion these days was guilt. And he couldn't do a thing about it...

They had finished their snack by now, guess it was time to leave. Matt paid before gathering up their things again. "Let's see if we can't find a plane heading south."

Al just followed behind before something made him stop. Matt walked on a few paces more before he realized. _*Al..?*_

_*Kuma..*_

_*What?!*_

Al was looking at a trio of what looked to be hunters. They must have been the ones roaming on Matt's land cause they had a particular bear in a small cage. Something in Matt snapped immediately. He took off without even a glance back, shouting across the street. "Oi! What're you doing with my bear?!" Al jogged after him.

The poachers took one look at them and laughed, joking between themselves. Matt ran up and punched one of them square in the jaw.

Not good.. Al quickly goes and fumbles with the cage. The second man shouted at Al, lunging for him. Al landed on the ground and let out a small yelp before shoving him away. That tackle hurt a little more than it should have..

Matt turned sharply at the noise, spinning to land a kick in the poacher's ribs. The man choked, a sharp snapping noise sounding from his chest.

Al gets up, quickly grabbing onto him, this was getting out of hand. Matt turned sharply towards him, fury in his eyes. The moment he saw Al, he stopped dead.

"Easy Matt easy.. Killing these guys won't do any good. They aren't Nazis, they're just a bunch a dumb trespassers that we need to hand over to the cops alright? Kuma needs you right now, why don't we head back to the cabin and fix him up, then you can have a nice long run in the woods?"

He seemed to struggle for a moment, torn between options... It was the crowd gathering that made him force his body to pick up his battered bear, snuggling the poor creature into his chest. Kuma curled in and Matt calmed instantly. _*T-take me home... Please...*_

Al picked up their bags and lead him off. Matt stumbled along behind him, in tears by the time they reached the cabin again. He collapsed onto the porch, burying into Kuma's fur. The bear was content just to be held by familiar hands. Al sits next to them rubbing his back gently.

_*I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,*_ he choked, sobbing softly.

_*You're fine Mattie.. You're fine..*_

_*I-I tried...*_ he gasped._ *I-I... I'm meant... Y-you needed me, I...*_

_*I know.. But you still needed to let yourself out too..*_

_*I-I just feel sick...*_

Al laid down, hugging him from behind. Matt slowly turned into him, Kuma nestled between them as Matt calmed down. Al just held him. Ignoring the chill seeping into his bones.

Kuma must have sensed something in both of them, because he gently nudged Matt's cheek, urging him inside. Al didn't notice, they had walked so much today and he was just cold and tired now. Matt was drowning in his own pent up emotions.

When neither of them responded, Kuma turned around and bit Matt, jolting back to his senses enough for him to bring Al in and set him by the fire. Al curls up by it. Matt stoked the fire and eased off Al's damp clothes to dry before bundling him in blankets. Once he was sure Al was good, he went to tend Kuma.

They all needed a breather.. Though, Al seemed to be bruising from where he fell earlier. Having gotten so thin, he lacked natural padding. A little fall was a big fall for him now. He had fallen asleep either way.

Matt had finally calmed down when he came back, Kuma still snuggled safely into his chest. Now he just needed to remember to take care of himself too. Not a chance of that while he was worried about Al though...

Time passed by night soon coming in. Matt had ended up just taking Al upstairs and snuggled into bed.

It was quiet for a few hours before Al started to twitch. The little ticks were enough to unsettle Kuma. The bear woke, weakly, tapping Al's cheek with his paw. Al whines softly, flinching back. Kuma shifted, licking his nose instead.

"Sry.." Al mumbles.

He just nuzzled softly. Al shifts, unsettled. Kuma slowly wiggled out of Matt's arms to curl up in Al's, trying to comfort him the best a wounded bear could. He clutched at the warm body weakly, easing some. Matt shuffled closer, hugging them both.

The sky had finally cleared by morning, all three of them more then ready to go outside for a romp. They bundle up and head out.

Al leapt into the trees almost immediately, stretching his wings. Matt just watched, clutching his bear protectively.

_*Come on bro, run with me! You need it just as much as I do.*_

_*I'd rather keep an eye out for snares...*_

Al sighs, he really seemed down today. He looked deflated, but he forced himself on... It was starting to get painful to watch.

In turn it stressed Al out.. Breakfast hadn't gone well for either of them.. They both needed more than the other could give at this stage.

Al glanced back to him once more before leaping into the wind. At least the air was light and cool, easier to breathe up there.

It was colder than normal for him with little insulation under his skin. But he needed to let loose before he snapped like Matt yesterday. Matt might have been alright if the poachers hadn't taken Kuma... But he seriously needed to vent.

Al flew a few laps before swooping down to the ground (carefull to watch for traps this time) scooping up a handful of snow then taking off back to where Matt was. Matt strolled around idly, just coddling Kuma.

_*Target sighted. Locking on. Ready? Fire!*_ Al released his shot.

Matt stopped the moment he hears Al, looking around in confusion. He didn't look up until it was too late and got a faceful of snow. Al grins.

Matt spluttered, dropping Kuma in shock. Al swooped in catching the poor bear. Kuma yelped and Matt panicked instantly. Al didn't mean for Kuma to get hurt, he just needs Matt to give in. He was seriously just too stressed right now...

The eagle lands on the ground gently setting down the cub. He circles around behind Matt and hugs him, pulling them both into a snow bank. Matt relaxed once he was surrounded by snow, sighing lightly.

_*Seriously Matt.. If you don't at least try and cut loose, I swear I'm locking you outside tonight..*_

_*I'm trying Al... Everything just... it's all so jumbled right now...*_

Al sighs hugging Matt tighter. He curled in, clinging for a moment. They lay in the snow for a bit.

When Al started to shiver, Matt insisted they go back inside and warm up again. He was reluctant to go, wanting Matt to cool off. Matt was persistent on it though, knowing it was more important for Al to warm up.

Eventually the bird gives in, if only for his own health. They ended up huddled in front of the fire again, snuggling together.

_*Do you want to talk..?*_

_*What about...?*_ Matt didn't mind, if it was just to fill the silence.

_*..What's been bothering you..? Other than me and poachers of course..*_

_*...work is running me ragged... They barely gave me time to heal before throwing me back in...*_ Matt hadn't been allowed time to heal emotionally... They barely let his bones mend.

Al sighs gripping his hand tightly.

_*I know it was ages ago now... but I still see the war and everything that happened, I...*_

_*I know Matt.. There's still nights that I wake up and expect to see bars..*_ He could still see that flame flickering out and dying..

*_I just can't cope... I know you need me, but I just... I-I can't...*_

Al hugs him, nuzzling into his neck and rocking. They were both broken, clinging to the pieces of their twin. Their bosses hadn't helped at all, forcing them to pick themselves up for the sake of appearances. The countries needed to recover yes, but the twins themselves needed help.

Canada was prospering, but Matthew was falling apart. America was the world's shining star but Alfred was ashamed to be himself.

They clung to each other crying together, pulling Kuma in with them at one point. It was all they could do to stop themselves going mad...

They needed to stick together now.. With as much time outdoors as weather will allow. The winter had only just started, so it still might be an idea to move south... Up here, there was a very good chance that they'd get snowed in sooner or later. Virginia would still be cold this time of year, but it might not be as bad as here.

Their only other option would be to go to another country, but neither of them were up for the journey...

They'd try again in the morning, for today they just needed each other. They stayed huddled in their blanket nest by the fireplace, sobbing themselves into an exhausted sleep.

It was a little past one when Matt woke up again. Daylight shining in and his arms suspiciously empty.

He shot up, looking around the room_ *Al?!*_

Footsteps padded softly from the kitchen. Matt pulled himself up, going over.

He seemed.. off.. Al was walking about slowly, looking like he was trying to make something. Only he seemed to put things in a bowl while they were still in their boxes..

_*Al...? You okay...?*_

His eyes were glazed.. Matt quickly pulled him to a seat, trying to get his attention. Al didn't respond, the dazed look still there.

_*Alfred?*_ "Alfred?!" Matt tried mind and mouth, but nothing broke through!

"The pancakes done yet..?" His voice sounded tired, like he was half asleep.

"Y... Al, you weren't making pancakes..." It threw Matt entirely. He wanted a response, but that..

"But we need em.. Matt's hurt.. It'll get rid of the bullets.."

"I-I'm right in front of you Al... I'm not hurt... We don't need em..."

Al gives a slow blink. Even his mind seemed off, instead of any distress or emotion was the low steady thrum that came when one of them was in a deep sleep. It took Matt quite a while to realize that. Once he did, he just frowned in confusion. But at least he wasn't hurt, right...?

Al slumps, eyes closing again. Matt gasped, catching him. He let out a small snore.

He was... Asleep? Just asleep... Matt sighed, hugging him a moment before taking him back to the couch. Al clutched onto his shirt lightly. Matt sat with him, hugging protectively.

He slept for another hour before stirring

Matt had sat with him, watching attentively. _*Al...?*_

_*Hmm?*_

_*You okay?*_

_*Yeah, why?*_

_*You got up earlier and tried to make pancakes...*_

_*No I didn't..* _

_*You did. The mess is still in the kitchen.*_

Al just looks at him confused.

_*Look, come see...* he coaxed him up and took him to the kitchen._

_*I seriously don't remember waking up before now..*_

_*You were in this creepy daze... You took ages to answer me when I spoke to you... You insisted I needed pancakes because someone shot me...*_

Al shrugs unsure.

Matt frowned uneasily. "You don't remember...?"

Al shook his head.

"But, I..." Matt faltered. "I-I saw you..."

"I don't remember Matt.. I don't even remember if I was dreaming at all.."

"But I definitely saw..." he was starting to doubt himself though... He was tired himself... Maybe some one else would know?

Al yawns rubbing his eyes.

There was Kuma, but the bear was still asleep. Perhaps his boss? Or maybe something in his medical file? Matt wasn't thinking straight enough for those to occur to him.

Right now though his brother had disappeared into the bathroom. Matt kept a close watch, mentally, pacing outside. Nothing seemed out of place, other than the whole invasion of privacy..

After a while and a few complaints, Matt backed off a bit, going tp curl into the couch. Al comes back sitting next to him. Matt just looked depressed. He didn't even glance up. Al frowns hugging him.

He pressed in, hugging tight. What had just happened?

To Al, it just looked like Matt had woken him up and told him he went for a stroll around the house, only to become progressively less certain of his own claim.

Maybe Matt could find something at the library? It would take a few stops to get to Virginia, it wouldn't be to hard to make a detour.

He didn't overly look to be in a researching mood... And he wouldn't leave Kuma alone that long...

Al clung to him unsure what to say.

Time passed and Matt pulled back, picking up his bear instead.

They could try making an early dinner? Or actually get the house properly set for winter before they left?

Both sounded like a good idea, actually. Best not to dwell on this while he was so frazzled in the first place..

Kuma even looked worried now, gently nuzzling Matt. Al sighs going off to start on things.

Matt joined him a little later, three scratches on his cheek now. Kuma must have had enough... Al glanced at him for a second worriedly.

Matt just offered a weak smile. *_I'm okay...*_

Al didn't really believe it.. But he was up now, at least...

They finish up with the house soon enough, bags packed more carefully this time. They headed into town again, taking their time.


	6. Running Home to Papa

**To the guest review from chap 5: I have already made a timeline, it is posted both on my profile and in the beginning of 'Guide to Silver's Hetalia verse'. Also, I've made a character page on face book, if anyone wants to like or rp give it a look, it's labeled Eagle shifter Alfred F. Jones.**

* * *

><p>It was getting dark when they get there. They wouldn't get much further like this... <em>*Let's find a hotel for the night...*<em>

_*Alright.*_

They have to hunt a little before finding one with a double room spare. Al slipped of his wet shoes. Sitting and peeling off his coat. Matt worked off his extra outdoor clothing before going to curl up in the bed.

"Matt..? You ok..?"

"Fine," he muttered. "I-I just wanted a lay down..."

Al frowns, coming over to lay with him. Tension practically radiated from the stressed Canadian, poor thing at his wits end and trying not to show it. He wanted to be strong for his brother...

Al started rubbing his back gently. Matt closed his eyes, burying into Kuma's fur. They sat for a while, unwinding.

Maybe they should just ask someone for help...? Who though? Most everyone else was hurt or stressed with their own problems.. Britain was a definite no... Arthur was still critical and his brother, homicidal. China wasn't even worth considering -his friendship disappeared when the fighting finished... Pride kept them from the Ax- Ex-Axis... Who else was left to call upon?

Francis seemed the only choice.. But even he was drowning in debt and rebuilding... But, for Matt, he just might...

Once they got to Virginia maybe they could call? Or divert their trip over to France? It would be worth a try...

For now, they just needed to rest... Al coaxed Matt into some pajamas and crawled under the sheets. Matt was asleep in seconds, body grateful of a chance to shut down.. Al watched him for a while before joining.

When morning came by, neither of them wanted to move... They were content to waste the day away in bed. But they couldn't... They had to get going.

Al sighs slipping out of bed and getting dressed. Matt finally stirred as his brother moved, whining softly from lost warmth. Al comes over tugging on him gently. He groaned, letting himself be pulled out of bed and bullied into clothes.

They grab their bags and bear and set off to the airport. It was just a short walk from their hotel. It wasn't long before they were sinking into their seats. Al reached over grasping Matt's hand. He clung tight, hugging Kuma in his other arm.

The flight was long but at least it gave them chance to rest. They slept through most of it. When they land they felt better, if only slightly. It gave them enough strength and determination to drag themselves towards Francis's home...

Al was hesitant once they got there, he didn't really want to barge in like this.. They both looked like crap, tired and pale, exhausted emotionally. Matt had been trembling since they left the plane... Even Kuma was quiet... And they hadn't even told the Frenchman they were coming...

_*Maybe this was a bad idea..*_

_*We should have told him first...*_

Al sighs fidgeting.

_*...we could just go back... It's not that far, I-*_ Matt's thoughts cut out as a voice exclaimed behind them.

"Boys? What are you doing here? You look dreadful!" They turned to be faced by Francis, the Frenchman carrying a bag of groceries.

Al just puts on a fake smile. "I uh we just came to see how you were doing."

Francis just frowned softly. "I've watched the two of you grow for the last few hundred years - don't think you can trick me now."

Al looked down at his shoes.

Francis watched them for a moment then sighed. "Don't just stand there. The door is open, go inside."

Al follows him inside sheepishly, but made no move to remove his jacket. Matt shuffled in behind him, hugging Kuma tight. Francis glanced between them worriedly. Al gave an attempted smile.

Francis just set down his bag, pulling both of them into a tight hug. They tensed at first not expecting it, then slowly melted in his arms. Francis held them tight, but soon noticed when Al went in further than expected. He pulled back slightly, giving him a slightly startled look. Al fidgets nervously.

Francis spoke in a whisper, almost pleading. "Please tell me neither of you are hurt..."

"No.." Not physically anyway..

"Let me see..."

Al shrunk a little.

_*Al... He needs to know...*_

Al sighs, hugging himself insecurely, with Matt so out of it the last few days he had hardly eaten a bite.. Then again, neither had Matt... He'd been so stressed trying to help his brother when really, he needed help himself.

It took a minute before Al slowly shrugged off his jacket, the loss of his leather security leaving him cold. Francis's eyes filled with pity as he reached over and counted each rib. "Oh... Alfred..."

Al couldn't look him in the eye. Francis just hugged him again, cooing apologies into his ear. Al clung weakly, more than needing the support. Matt had gone off to the side, sitting against the wall with Kuma, hiding his face in the soft fur. Francis was going to have his hands full...

After they had had a room set up they had all been pulled to the couch to explain. Al and Matt sat side to side pressed flush against each other as they talked. Matt explained how Al had been hiding everything for so long how he'd taken him back to his cabin when he knew, but his own responsibilities were just too much. Al threw in Matt lashing out at the poachers and his breakdown.

Matt curled up, waiting for Francis to reprimand him over attacking a human, but he didn't. Their father figure just took their hands, kissing their knuckles softly. "You should have come sooner..."

Al blinks glancing up. So did Matt. Francis just looked at them sadly "I know we're all struggling, but did you really think we'd let you suffer alone...?"

Al twitched a smile.

"Come," Francis smiled warmly. "When did you two last eat?"

"I'm not sure.."

"Couple days, maybe?" Matt offered quietly.

Al leans into him. Francis just nodded and got up, heading into his kitchen. The boys sit clinging to each other.

Francis soon came back with two mugs of soup and a little roll for each of them. "I want it all gone, oui."

At least the lack of food helped their appetite override depression, though Al still had a rather slow pace. Still, Francis seemed to be pleased that they were eating at all. Matt only seemed to be eating for Al, since he kept glancing over.

The mugs became mostly empty, just dregs at the bottom left.

"There," the Frenchman smiled warmly. "Better?"

They nodded a little.

"Tres bien," he hummed "Now, I want you two to go rest, no arguing."

They set off without complaint. They skulked up and sank into a bed together, curling up. It didn't take too long for them to drift off again.

Matt slept uneasily, restless. Al twitched but didn't get up again. Matt kept tossing and turning until he just ended up waking up in tears. It only even happened when he got too stressed...

Al whines nuzzling closer, feeding off his distress. Matt rolled away, wanting comfort, but needing air. *_Al... Al... Al...*_

_*Mmn?*_

_*I-I can't breathe...!*_ he was gasping dreadfully, sounding close to vomiting.

Al jolts awake at that pulling Matt over and rubbing his back. Matt clung to him, trembling. Al picks him up going to open the window, all the while patting his back. The noise drew Francis in, the older man rushing to his sons. "What happened?"

"Panic attack.."

He sighed, kneeling beside Matt, just petting his hair gently and cooing in French. Matt just leaned over, folding into him. Al kept ahold of his hand. Matt just clung to the both of them, crying into his papa's shoulder. It hurt to watch, but at least it was all pouring out now... Maybe he will be able to calm down now..

It was generally how Matt worked, anyway... He'd bottle everything until he just broke under the pressure of it all but quickly calm once he let it all go. The three of them sat waiting it out.

Matt finally settled, sniffling softly.

"You ok now?" Al asks quietly.

"I-I think so..." Matt rasped softly. He just felt empty.

Al rubs his back again. Francis watched them sadly for a moment before coaxing them back into their bed. Al clung tightly to Matt. Matt buried straight in, needing him there.

_*Any better?*_

_*Yeah... Sorry I worried you...*_

_*It's ok, but I think you should talk to Pops..*_

_*Bout what...?*_ Oh... They were hitting the reclusive halfway point...

Al nudged him softly.

_*It'll just make him worry...*_

_*Matt.. He's worried now..*_

Matt sighed, pressing in. Al glanced to Francis with a shrug.

"It's alright," Francis just smiled tiredly. "I'll be here when he wants me."

Matt flinched inwardly. He was being a bother... Al hugs him close. Matt burrowed into him. "Morning... Please?"

"Sure."

"Rest," Francis hugged them both gently for a moment before kissing their brows and slipping off back to his own room.

Al sighs nuzzling his face in Matt's hair. Matt just sighed and curled in tight, determined just to pass out and pretend he didn't exist for a while...

They both drifted off eventually. Late into the night Al left the bed. Matt whined softly at the lack of warmth, sleepy brain trying to reach for his twin. He seemed to still be asleep though. Matt frowned, eyes opening blearily. *_Alfie...?*_

He wasnt in the room anymore. Panic sparked immediately as he scrambled out of the bed, shouting through the house. "Alfred?!"

No answer, but he seemed to be centered downstairs. Matt scrambled out the door, running down. Al was walking towards the den. At least he hadn't fallen down the stairs, was all Matt could think for a minute. He followed him over, gently grabbing his arm. "Al..."

"...Mmn."

"What are you doing down here? It's like three in the morning..."

"..Where's Wana..?"

"W-what...?" The question threw him.

"Need ta save him.."

"Wha- no, I'm right here, Chi-Chi, I'm okay."

Al blinks leaning toward him slightly. Matt hugged him tightly, very worried and confused now..

Francis comes down drawn to the previous yelling. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Papa," Matt muttered slowly, keeping his eyes on Al.

Francis frowns walking over and waving a hand in front of Alfred's face, but received no reaction.

"This is the second time he's done this and I don't know what it is..."

"..I've heard about this German doctor in the papers.. He studied the inner mind and dreams, and one article mentioned something like this.. I think he's sleepwalking."

"Sleep... Walking? So he's still asleep?"

"I'm not too sure about the details, but it might help to look up his work, I think his name was Freud. He's fine, just acting out a dream?"

Worry sparked in his eyes immediately. What kind of dream was he having that would make him use that nickname...?!

"Let's take him back upstairs and see if he'll go back to bed.."

Matt nodded softly and lead him up. They gently persuade him back into the room, returning to bed without much fuss. Matt sighed shakily, seriously unsettled by these little fits. Francis sat with them just hugging them both. They curled up together, eventually managing to go back to sleep. It was warm and restful for the three of them.

Morning tootled around, Matt too cozy to want to move. Al hadn't moved for the rest of the night, letting them all rest. Francis woke and slowly detangled himself from the twins before going to make breakfast. Al shifted closer to his brother after. Matt curled around him silently.

Downstairs the phone rang. Francis frowned, going to answer it. "Bonjour?"

"Francis, it's me." His boss said. "I just thought I'd let you know Russia just scheduled a meeting with us at the end of the week."

Francis groaned dramatically. "Did he say what for? I'm rather busy right now..."

"Wanted to discuss some new trade deals. He also said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Please tell me you at least made it an afternoon meeting..." Francis knew he still had his duties, but he was still so tired and trying so hard to pull his country back together...

"Don't worry about that, it's not till three."

He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. "Alright..."

"Alright see you then."

Francis hung up tiredly, just taking a moment to gather himself. Couldn't he have just a little while to be human...?

Something brushed against his leg. He yelped like a schoolgirl, jumping back to see what it was.

Just Kuma. The poor bear was trying to comfort the stressed blonde. He sighed shakily and picked up the bear, just hugging him for a moment. Kuma nuzzled in in response.

"I'm starting to understand why he takes you everywhere..."

He got a lick to the hand for that.

"You're a sweetie when you want to be," he chuckled, snuggling a little more before taking him to kitchen.

Kuma stayed with him a little longer before he needed to be let outside. Francis let him go, waiting for him to do his business before letting him back through leaving the catflap to be open. He settled next to his feet once he did.

Francis settled at the table with his breakfast, letting the warm fur soothe him. He really did make a great foot warmer. Feeling another heartbeat was thoroughly relaxing too... Maybe he'd get a cat?

It wasn't long after he finished that footsteps upstairs headed towards the bathroom. Francis looked up from his empty plate; frowning curiously as he moved to check who it was. The toilet flushed, and after a minute the door opened to a slightly groggy Alfred.

Francis smiled softly, warm and fatherly. "How are you feeling...?"

"Alright.."

"And Mattheiu?"

"Still asleep."

He offered his hand. "Hungry?"

Al takes it shrugging softly. Francis just held it securely, leading him down to the kitchen. Kuma was still sitting by the table when they entered.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure?" Al didn't really feel hungry, but he also felt he was just causing problems for everyone..

"Just something light... Toast?"

"Ok."

He nodded softly, going to prepare it. Al settled at the table, pulling Kuma into his lap and petting idly. He picked at the bandages a little checking them.

Francis came back with toast and gently brushed his hands away. "May I?"

He glanced up before letting go. Francis gently unwrapped the bandages. The poor bear was scuffed up. Must have put up a hell of a fight though. Al sat tearing off small pinches of toast a little at a time.

He tutted softly, taking the bear to clean up. He paused at the door though. "...Would you like to help me in s moment?"

"Sure thing."

He smiled warmly, cradling the injured animal tenderly. "I should think he won't be my friend while he's being clean..."

Al smiles going to follow.

They took Kuma up to the bathroom and sat him in the tub before peeling off his bandages. Al kept rubbing his ears as they did, not that the bear really minded water all that much, bit he imagined the skin was still sore. Francis washed him down gently, mindful of the tattered body beneath his hands.

Al had to wonder what had happened, seemed they all were damaged in some way at the moment. Fallouts from big battles were never pretty... But Kuma had been hurt so unneededly... Hopefully the poachers were long in jail now.. If not hospital, the way Matt snapped...

The bear was cleaned and dried then wrapped up again with minimal problems then given a much deserved snuggle. Al held him close needing the comfort just as much as he did. Francis just smiled sadly as he guided Al back towards the lounge to sit by the fireplace. Al sank I to the warmth gratefully, the winter chill was starting to come in here as well.

"I'll be right back... I just want to check on Mattheiu..."

"Alright."

Francis gently kissed him on the forehead before rushing upstairs.


End file.
